Judgement
by Anja-chan RUBfel
Summary: Asano Gakushû se réveille dans un lieu inconnu, attaché. Seul une aide extérieure pourrait le sortir de là. K pour quelques gouttes de sang :)


_Bonjour à tous! Pour fêter mes quatre ans d'écriture, voilà un p'tit OS ^^_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Judgement_

Luttant contre la douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne, Asano Gakushuu ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se souvenait vaguement que, alors qu'il quittait Karma pour rentrer chez lui, il s'était soudainement retrouvé encerclé par un groupe d'hommes et quelqu'un l'avait frappé à l'arrière du crâne. Assis contre un mur, il essaya de bouger, mais ses mains étaient liées dans son dos et sa bouche était bâillonnée. Essayant de ne pas se laisser aller à la panique, il examina du regard les environs : il se trouvait dans une grande salle vide, sûrement un ancien entrepôt, et plusieurs hommes étaient adossés ça et là contre un mur. Ils devaient être cinq ou six. A peine fut-il réveillé que l'un des hommes s'approcha de lui.

« - Eh, c'est bon, il est réveillé ! Appelle son vieux. Toi, mon p'tit, tu vas nous rapporter un beau paquet de fric. » lui chuchota-t-il en attrapant son menton.

Asano rejeta ce contact d'un geste sec. Le malfrat grimaça et le gifla.

« - Un petit conseil : quand tu te fait enlever par quelqu'un, essaie de ne pas le mettre en rogne. »

Asano le regarda de son air toujours si fier. Il n'allait pas des laisser impressionner. Il entendit alors la tonalité d'u téléphone et reporta son attention vers un deuxième homme qui tenait un portable dans sa main, haut-parleur activé. Il entendit la voix de son père répondre.

« - Allo ?

\- C'est toi, Asano ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Appelle pas les flics et écoute bien ce qu'on va te dire. On a ton fils. »

L'homme attendit un instant, s'attendant à une réaction de la part du père.

« - …Et ? répondit-il finalement le proviseur.

\- Euh… et… et si tu veux le revoir, va falloir que tu nous donnes cent mille yen.

\- Comment puis-je savoir que vous le détenez réellement ? demanda-t-il sans se répartir de son calme.

\- Tu veux une preuve ? Ok, on va t'envoyer une photo. » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à un de ses subordonnés.

Ce dernier attrapa son propre portable, prit une photo, et l'envoya.

« - C'est bon, tu l'as, ta preuve ?

\- En effet, je constate que vous ne m'avez pas menti.

\- Alors tu vas déposer l'argent au coin de la –

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Asano fils fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait son père. Il avait pourtant bien plus d'argent que nécessaire pour payer la rançon. Voulait-il négocier ? Ses ravisseurs parurent aussi surpris que lui, car ils se regardèrent en silence, puis regardèrent Asano.

« - Comment ça, pas intéressé ? C'est ton fils, tu sais !

\- Je sais… » fit-il en soupirant. « Ecoutez, j'ai élevé mon fils en lui répétant qu'il n'y avait que les plus forts qui pouvaient survivre. S'il s'est fait avoir aujourd'hui, je n'y peux rien. »

Gakushuu écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Son père comptait-il vraiment l'abandonner ?

« - …Arrête de bluffer.

\- Je ne bluff pas.

\- Mais… C'est ton fils ! On va le tuer, si tu ne paies pas, tu comprends pas ? Il va mourir !

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- …Tu as jusqu'à trois pour te décider. » dit-il en sortant un pistolet et en le pointant vers le blond. « Un… Deux… »

Constatant que le père ne comptait pas intervenir, l'homme hésita un instant avant de finalement dire :

« - …Trois. »

Il tira. La balle traversa le torse du garçon, lui arrachant un cri étouffé par le bâillon.

« - Non… ! »

Un cri résonna à travers le bâtiment désaffecté. Les hommes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu et paniquèrent en voyant un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

« - Merde ! On se barre ! » s'écria le chef en lâchant instinctivement l'arme.

Asano abaissa son regard horrifié à son torse. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait rapidement, une tache rouge s'y étendant peu à peu. Sa respiration s'affola, et son regard se voila. Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent à moitié alors qu'il se sentait chuter sur le côté.

« - Asano ! » cria Karma en courant vers lui.

Le roux s'agenouilla à ses côtés, attrapa un couteau qu'il avait toujours sur lui et coupa ses liens et son bâillon. Il lui souleva la tête d'une main et appuya sur la plaie de l'autre.

« - Eh, Asano, tu m'entends ?

\- Karma… !

\- Ca va aller, ça va aller. J'ai appelé la police et une ambulance avant de venir, tu vas voir, ils vont arriver.

\- Karma… Mon père… ! Il m'a abandonné… » dit-il en laissant déborder ses larmes. « Je pensais qu'il m'aimait… juste un peu…

\- Chut, c'est bon, calme-toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix aigue avant de reprendre un ton plus grave. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… pour qu'il se détourne de moi ? J'ai tout fait pour être le meilleur fils…

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu es parfait. Si j'avais un fils, je voudrais qu'il soit comme toi ! »

Pour la première fois, Asano tourna son regard vers Karma et lui sourit.

« - Karma… Toi, tu es venu…

\- Evidemment que je suis venu. Je viens toujours pour toi, je te l'ai promis, tu te souviens ? Quand je t'ai dis que je t'aimais pour la première fois… »

Asano fut pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha du sang. Son corps se crispa alors qu'il étouffait un cri de douleur.

« - Karma, j'ai mal… !

\- Je sais, tiens bon, ça va bientôt s'arranger. Tu entends, les sirènes de l'ambulance ? Les secours arrivent. »

Le corps d'Asano se détendit et son regard s'éteignit.

« - Non, Asano ! »

Karma se pencha au-dessus du blond.

« - Regarde, les secours sont là… Asano… Les secours… »

Il secoua doucement Asano, puis s'effondra en larmes contre lui.

« - Asano ! Tu peux pas mourir. » dit-il en se redressant.

Il posa sa main ensanglantée sur la joue pâle du blond.

« - Les secours… les secours… ! »

Karma marcha d'un pas déterminé dans les couloirs du collège. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Nerveux, il porta une main à sa hanche, s'assurant que son arme était toujours à sa ceinture, cachée sous sa chemise. Il l'avait ramassée alors qu'elle était abandonnée dans l'entrepôt dans le seul but d'accomplir son objectif. Il arriva enfin au bureau du proviseur, donna un coup de pied à la porte qui vola, et entra en trombe dans la salle, arme à la main. Il la pointa sur le père d'Asano qui le regardait avec calme.

« - Tu savais que je viendrai, fit Karma d'une voix posée.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais pas une arme à la main.

\- Oh ? Tu pensais que je viendrai simplement discuter, et vous reprocher la mort de votre fils ? Simplement crier, et repartir ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il tira en pleine poitrine. Le brun s'écroula, et Karma avança vers lui.

« - Je ne suis pas venu pour parler. Je suis là pour venger mon petit-ami, votre fils. »

Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, plongeant son regard vengeur dans celui effrayé d'Asano.

« - Je suis venu pour vous faire connaitre ce qu'à dû subir votre fils. » chuchota-t-il son oreille. « Vous avez abandonné votre fils, et pour cela, je vous condamne à mort. »

Il se releva, regarda Asano lever faiblement la main pour essayer de l'attraper, mais échouer. Il lança son arme dans la pièce, se fichant de laisser ses empreintes dessus, et partit sans se retourner.

 _Oui, un OS triste pour un anniversaire d'écriture, c'est... étrange :o J'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^_


End file.
